Makin' magic!
by Diamond snow
Summary: This one is for Cammi! A new girl moves into Whipstaff. But why does the trio recognise her? Rated for death. Disclaimer: I don't own Casper. Melle and Azriel belongs to Cammi. CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REVISED AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1: The new kid

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

I have done quite a lot of changes after the second revision. The reason why was because Mathilda and Morgan (Mary) fell into the Mary Sue category. Reason number two is that my English has improved quite a lot since I published the story for four years ago.

For those of you who hated my story due to the grammar/spelling mistakes or that Mathilda and Morgan were Mary Sues; I apologize for that. I hope you can all enjoy the new version.

This story is for Cammi (Melle) and the trio's past is based upon her story. But I changed some of the things, one of them being Stretch's human name. Fatso and Stretch's deaths are my ideas since they were never mentioned in any Casper stories I have read (apart from the one madam joan wrote).

Right...here's how the story goes. An ancestor of one of the trio friends is moving into Whipstaff temporarily. What is going to happen? Takes place 2 ½ year after Melles birth and is set in March. I don't own Casper, Kat, Dr. Harvey or the trio. Melle and Azriel belongs to Cammi while Morgan, Alfred and Mathilda belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter one: The new kid.**

Kat, Doctor Harvey, Melle, Casper and the Ghost trio had just finished to clean up the house. A new resident would arrive today. "What is her name again?" asked the female that had an infant in her hands for the moment.

"Morgan Clark. Her house burned down and dad is a close friend of her father. She will live with us for a week or two since the rest of her family is scattered around. Most of them live with their friends" explained Kat. "Ooooh, I wonder how she is!" said Casper while flied around to clean some dust at the lamps that were high on the wall. Suddenly, they heard a car stop outside. "I'll get it. Remember to BEHAVE now guys" stated Harvey as he looked at the trio.

They started to whistle while they looked in different directions. All of them were behaving better now thanks to the therapy. Fatso did not belch as much as before while Stretch's hot temper had cooled down a little. "All right Morgan, welcome to Whipstaff" greeted the psycholog. Kat was helping the girl carrying a suitcase. The trio looked at the girl with intent. She did not looked very old. The girl was probably a year younger than Melle and Kat, who were both almost 21.

Morgan looked quite different from the other girls in the room. Her skin was pallid while a pair of silver glasses were on her face. For some reason, there were dark circles were under her eyes. It reminded the trio a bit of how Stinkie looked the last days of his life. Her shoulder-lenght hair was cut in layers and had a light ashbrown shade. Her eyes were in a striking light blue shade. She was rather short: the top of her head barely reached to the docs nose, who was only 5'8" tall. "All right guys! Come here!" yelled the blonde girl. The three ghosts appeared in their usual fashion.

Fatso had grabbed the new girl from behind, which made her unable to move. Stinkie let out some of his infamous green breath while Stretch had morphed into a really disgusting spider that crawled on her hand. The girls eyes flashed. She coughed a bit before she stomped on Fatsos tail, grabbed his hand and twisted it before pushing him off. Then, she threw a punch straight trough Stinkies stomach before she removed Stretch from her shoulder. It did not take long until the fake spider was stomped on.

"AUCH!" exclaimed the youngest of the trio who rubbed his tail. "Double-auch" said the middle one, rubbing his tummy. Melle looked at the new girl; she understood her reaction. "Triple auch. WHO'RE YOU!" roared the ghost. His amethyst eyes glared into the light blue ones. "Morgan Clark. Nice to meet you" replied the newcomer; she had a distinct British accent to her voice. 'Dis girl looks kinda familiar. Eh, maybe I've seen her somewhere before' thought Stretch.

"Should I show you the room?" asked Casper with a small smile. The girl returned it. "Yes please. Who are you?" inquired the brunette. "I'm Casper. Nice to meet you" he greeted before he started to carry her bags upstairs.

The ghost was left with a frown on his face. "Was it only me dat thought dat the girl looked like someone we have met before?" he said.

"Come to think of it...she looks kinda familiar" recalled Stinkie and nodded. So did his little brother. "Let's ask her later. I bet she wanna get properly installed first" suggested Fatso. The trio disappeared.

* * *

Next morning, the oldest of the trio wanted to ask the girl some questions. "Oy, Whipper! Where's de four-eye!" yelled Stretch. "In the blue room. Why do you ask?" inquired the other ghost. His voice had a hint of suspicion in it. "Her name sounds familiar. I think I have met her before" confessed the violet-eyed ghost. "OK then, but do not make her scream" said the young ghost and flied into the closest wall.

The tall specter searched around for a while. He was not very fond of human company, but he had some questions to ask the new bonebag. He found the blue room, which was a room that was only two rooms to the left for his. It was not that big, but it was a pretty one though. It had a nice, new bed that the doctor had bought and a big, old bookshelf that hold many books. A desk was placed right next to the window, and on the other side stood a small cupboard, a small shelf in the corner and a small bookshelf that hold more books.

The ghost popped in; his eyes almost popped out of the skull when he saw Morgan. The small girl was turning a pen into a shampoo bottle by pointing on it with a finger. Then, she spotted the ghost and let out a small scream. "What are you DOING here!" exclaimed the female and hoped he had not seen what she had just done. "All right! How did ya do dat?" inquired the senior McFadden as he entered the room. "Did what?" replied the brunette. Her ebony eyebrows raised in fake surprise. "How did ya turned dat pen into a bottle?" asked Stretch before he pointed at the bottle that now laid on the bed.

Morgan sighed. "All right, I'm busted. I'm a witch" she muttered. "You are? Why did not ya used magic to get rid of me and my brothers when we were downstairs?" inquired the spirit. "Because Kat, Melle and Harvey do not know I am one. And I know that ghosts aren't big fan of witches either" answered the girl. The specter flied closer and circled around her.

"Shouldn't ya be talking with ya friends or something instead of practise magic?" asked Stretch before he sat down on the end of the bed. The girl sighed and sat down. She had a semi-depressed look on her face. "All of my friends are in other parts of the country. One in Boston, one in New York, one in Rhode Island and the last in Atlanta" informed the girl. Her voice was rather dull.

Stretch was silent. He had his brothers to be around all the time, but this bonebag had nobody except Melle and Kat. He looked at her again. 'She looks so familiar...those eyes, dat skin...I've seen it before but WHERE!' thought the specter and bit his lower lip. "Anything wrong?" inquired the bespectacled girl and moved a little closer. "Ya last name is Clark, right?" asked the tall ghost. The girl nodded. "Didja have any relatives far back who were English?" inquired the specter. "Uhm...I think so. Nearly all of my ancestors have been British or Scottish" replied Morgan.

He snapped his finger. "DAT'S RIGHT!" exclaimed the spirit, now with a huge grin on his face. "What?" muttered the girl and raised both eyebrows in pure surprise. Stretch disappeared into the floor.

"GUYS! I found out why dat girl looked so familiar!" said the ghost. "Why? Does she looked like one we know?" inquired Stinkie. "Yes! Do ya guys remember Mathilda?" asked the oldest of them. "Nope" replied Fatso and swallowed a cupcake.

Stretch took up an album. "Lookie. Dat is us, and dat guy and dat girl are Alfred and Mathilda. Remember now!" he inquired with a somewhat annoyed voice. "Oooh, I remember now!" recalled the youngest one with a smile on his face. The middle one nodded while the oldest had a distant look in his face.

* * *

_London, 2nd __December 1868._

"_Hurry Greg!" yelled two young men that ran down to the harbor. There were many people that stood in queue for a particular boat, and it departed in 10 minutes or so. "I am already hurrying!" yelled the more heavy-set brother. Stephen had turned 24 yesterday, Blayne would turn 22 in almost two months while Gregory (or just Greg) would turn 20 in April. They were going to meet two Norwegian friends on the ship. Their oldest brother J.T. was already aboard since he had to carry all the luggage._

_They arrived to the port and the tallest of them looked on a photo he had. It was a portrait of a young woman and a young man on it, both of them seemed to be on his own age. The young man had unruly, dishwater blonde hair, pale pink skin and shining blue eyes. He stood about a mere 5'7" with a similar bodybuild to Blayne. That said the description at least; the pic was in black and white. The young woman had light brown hair in a bob that reached her shoulders, pallid skin and glittering, light sky blue eyes. She stood only 5'2" with an average body build. It was not weird that they looked a bit similar to each other since they were fraternal twins._

_A huge crowd of people stood on the quay next to the ship. All of them had to sign into a protocol before they entered the ship__. The raven-haired man looked down at the photo again. 'I thought most people from Scandinavia were tall. But Alfreds dad is English, so that might explain it' thought the young man. A colleague of his was 6'1" and Danish, which was pretty tall (on that time). The young man himself stood 6'3", which was even more unusual. But the twins were only 'halfies': they had an English father who had married to a Norwegian woman. The family now lived in England since their mother wanted the children to grow up there. Which was a wise decision apart from the fact that they lived in the same street as the rowdy McFadden boys. However, the two families managed to get along somehow since they had children who were at the same age. "Hoy McFaddens!" hollered a voice. The said men turned._

_In the queue next to them stood the two people at the photo. Alfred was dressed in rather simple clothes: it was a black and white knitted jacket in wool plus matching black trousers. On his head was a beige sixpence that was turned a bit to the left. Next to him stood a young, slender woman dressed in a simple, black dress that reached to the floor. She weared a knitted blue jacket over it. Her hair was in two braids that reached her shoulders. She looked kinda frail, even if she was not rail thin. "Hi Alfred! Nice to see ya again Mathilda" said the auburn-haired man with a big grin on his face._

_The girl looked at the three males in front of her. Her eyes rested on the tallest one that stood right in front of her. "Nice to meet you again Stephen" she muttered and curted for the man. The McFadden chuckled. "Nice to meet you again" he replied and bowed for her. "He he, guess I have to behave properly too" chuckled the buckteethed young man and bowed. "Hello again. Jeremy is already aboard" informed the youngest one._

"_Blayne, Greg, can you please help me with the luggage? You are the oldest one Stephen, so can you please watch over little Mathilda for me?" smiled Alfred. He knew that his friend would not make her uncomfortable. Or so he thought._

"_OK" replied the tall man. His little brothers scurried along with his friend and disappeared into the crowd. He looked down at the young woman. She was so small; she barely reached his chest. The raven-haired man sat down on her huge suitcase for a moment and looked at her. It was something about those eyes...they were so striking. Her eyes wandered over to him. "What is it?" asked the foreigner. Her voice trembled a little. __"Hmm. I dunno. __It's your eyes. They are very special" muttered the McFadden and leant a little closer. The poor young womans eyes grew to the size of dinner plates since._

"_We are back big bro!" piped Blaynes voice. The older man cursed as he stood up. They had moved further in the queue and it was time to register themselves. "Can you help me with my suitcase please?" asked the female brunette as she tried to lift it. But the suitcase did not move an inch, despite that it was not THAT large. "I'll give you a hand sis" replied her brother as he grabbed her suitcase. He felt a wee bit annoyed since his sister could not carry that much. Her physical strength was so low that even a somewhat scrawny 14-year old boy could have easily beaten her up. "Alfred and Mathilda Nighters" informed the male as they reached the register booth__. The man checked their names off while he gave them their keys. "Gregory, Blayne and Stephen McFadden" said Greg. "Right" replied the man and let them leave the queue with their keys. "See ya at the dinner guys! Wear something nice!" yelled the blonde man before he and his sister disappeared. __Unfortunately, the McFadden brothers could not share the same room, so the two oldest and the two youngest had to share room during the whole trip. Which was fine for all of them. _

"So...ya think Mary Poppins is related to her?" inquired Stinkie. "Probably. I mean...Nighters is not a usual name, right? Second, she's a spittin' image of Mathilda. And last...she told me that her great-grandfather was named Edward" informed Stretch.

"NO WAY!" said Fatso. "Wait...I just remembered something else" muttered the smelly ghost.

* * *

_Stephen looked up at the ceiling: his older brother was upstairs, dancing with a woman. Sure, two women had helped him downstairs, but they could not stay...probably because they had gone to dance with someone else._

_He then heard someone knock at the door. The tall man frowned; it could not be J.T, since he had an extra key. His brothers would not have knocked that gentle. The raven-haired man walked over and opened up._

_He did not saw anyone in his eye level, so he looked down. There stood Mathilda. She was clad a nice, blue long-sleeved dress that reached the floor. "Uhm..hi...I was getting a little tired, but my older brother said he would get down here in fifteen minutes. I wondered if I could be here until he came back" informed the brunette. __"Sure" replied Stephen and let her in. He sat down in his bed while the young woman sat on his brothers bed. "I...I think you and you're brothers are really brave...defending your older brother like that..." stated the Scandinavian. Her voice was quite low. "Ah, dat was nothin" replied the Irishman. Then, he noticed the girls pink cheeks. She looked away. Her shoulder-lenght hair was in a ponytail and she had a nice, blue silk bow in it. 'I have to admit that she is rather adorable...' thought the McFadden._

_Suddenly, she picked up something from her purse. "I almost forgot...here" she said and walked over to him. She had a cloth wrapped around some ice in her hands and placed it on his black eye. "Aah. Thanks" sighed Stephen while a small smile formed at his face. "Yo...You're welcome" replied the Nighters and was about to walk back to the bed. Suddenly, she felt something hold around her arm. That 'something' pulled her back. Mathilda turned her head a little; it was the young man who hold her hand._

_The young woman let him do it and she ended up in his lap. Her back faced his face. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything to ya...yet" whispered the violet-eyed man in her ear. The blue-eyed woman gasped a little and felt his arm snake around her waist. "What are yo...you doing!" muttered the brunette. "Hugging ya" answered the deep voice next to her. He pulled her a little closer and the 23-year old felt weird. 'I'm tired but...why does my heart beat so fast!' thought the Nighters. She was fully aware of that she was backed up against his chest._

_Stephen could only smile; he loved to play with peoples emotions (to a certain extent). 'Heh, her cheeks are redder than tomatoes...how cute' chuckled the man and untied the bow, her hair flowing freely. Long fingers brushed trough her soft hair. _

"_Hey Mathilda...how did ya got such soft hair?" muttered the McFadden. "Dunno" she muttered, her voice more nervous than usual. The raven-haired man caressed her cheek. It was somewhat warm and very soft. At now, Mathilda did not know what to do. She felt a bit uncomfortable but it was something that made her stay. Suddenly, some steps could be heard from outside. The Norwegian knew her brother would kill her (or the man), so she leaped over to the other side of the bed._

_J.T. and Alfred came in. They looked fairly sober, but it was no doubt that they had drunken a couple pints. "Ah, how nice of you to take care of my sister Stephen! We better get back to the room, OK? Good night" said the blond before the twins went out. J.T. went into the small bathroom so he could change. "So, what did ya do to her Stephen?" asked the oldest of the two. "Nothin'. She's Alfreds twin sister for Gods sake! He wud kill me if I touched her in more than a friendly way" stated the raven-haired man. J.T. came out, only in his pyjamas. "So what's THIS then?" he inquired and hold up Mathildas ribbon between his bony fingers. His blue-gray eyes shined in an eerie manner._

_Stephens face went so pale that his brother thought he was going to faint in any moment. "If you did not touched her, how can it come that her ribbon is right next to you?" muttered the Irishman, his smile wide as the Chesire cat. "She got something in her hair and I had to untie it to get it out" replied the McFadden with his eyes on his brother. The colour had returned to his face. "All right then. But maybe you should give it back to her...NOW. Her and Alfred are one floor above, room 1410" informed J.T. and pushed the ribbon in his brothers hands._

_The tall man went out of the room and up one floor in his normal trousers. He looked at the doors. '1407...1408...1409...1410' thought the man and knocked on the door. He was meet by a sleepy Alfred. "What is it?" he asked and let out a yawn. He was in his pyjamas as well. "Ya sister lost this. I thought she wanted it back" informed the raven-haired man. "OK..." muttered the blond. The tallest of them looked up to see if he could see Mathilda. He should not have done it._


	2. Chapter 2: A secret darker than night

**Chapter two: A secret darker than Nighters.**

Breechers: Trousers that reaches down to your knees or so.

* * *

"What happened next?" asked Fatso, who had already forgotten what had happened. "Let's just say...things got nasty" sighed Stinkie, while Stretch shooked his head.

* * *

_When Stephen looked up, he saw Mathilda made her shoes smaller by just pointing on them. "What de 'eck is...OI!" exclaimed the McFadden before Alfred pulled him in. "DO NOT tell anyone about what you saw!" he hissed with a lethal look in his eyes. "Calm down Alfred! I just wanna know how she did dat" replied the taller man. The Nighters sighed. "All right...but you have to keep it a secret! If you spill, I'll kill you while you are asleep" said the half-Brit with a dead serious voice. "I promise" answered the McFadden before he sat down on Mathildas bed._

"_It's a long story...but for long time ago, my grandma saved an old woman from some thieves. The woman was thankful and told her that she was a widow and needed a bit help in the house. This old widow was 60 years old and had a quite poor health. My grandma was just 22 years old. She said yes, since she needed a bit extra cash. Most people knew this old widow as an eccentric woman._

_When she died, she told my grandma in her will that she was a witch and passed her powers to her. It was quite strong powers that had some bad sides- Only girls could have that power and it could make them unable to have children; in most cases they could only give birth four times. To make it even worse, if the powers were not used for good things, they could kill the one that possessed them._

_However, the powers could change size and shape of things, dead or alive. If they were used for the good, they could also revive a dead person. My grandma got my mum, who of course had that power. Then she got me and Mathilda...and that's it" told the young man before he pulled a hand trough his blonde hair._

"_P...please don't let anyone know! They will think I'm in companionship with the dark powers!" cried the brunette, who was now in tears. Her friend was a bit unsure of what to say. "Nyaaaw, don't cry Mathilda! You know I 'ate it when people do dat" muttered the Irish man as he rolled his eyes a little. "And are not you and your brothers planning to open that tailor shop when we get to America?" inquired Alfred, who seemed a bit happier now. _

_The raven-haired man nodded; they had planned to take over a tailor shop that had belonged to their cousin. "What do you say? Can I and Mathilda work together with you guys?" smiled the Nighters. "I better speak with Blayne and Greg first" said Stephen._

* * *

_The three people went up to Blayne and Gregory's room. "Hey numbskulls! Open up!" yelled the McFadden. Blayne opened. He was shirtless and was only dressed pyjamas trousers. His auburn hair was a mess while his eyes had a tired look in them. "What iz it?" he muttered. Then, he saw Mathilda who stared down at the floor. "Sorry Mathilda...hehe" chuckled the middle brother before he went in and dressed himself in a pyjamas shirt as well. Greg was already in his pyjamas. "Alfred here gave us an offer. He and his sister wanna work for us when we get to America" informed the tall man while he hold an arm around each twin. _

_"Hmm..." said the youngest of them before he sat up. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. The raven haired man pushed (in a gentle manner) both of the siblings in and lead them towards Blayne's bed. The two half-Brits sat down without a sound. "First...do ya guys have any special qulifications dat makes you two stand out?" said Stephen."We both speak and understand Norwegian perfectly. Therefore, we can understand Swedish and Danish quite well too. Most Scandinavians know little or no English: the only reason we know it is because we have lived in England since we were borne" said Alfred. _

_"Both of us had good grades in school. I always had to help mum to measure and correct clothes and I can help the female customers" said Mathilda. __"And we might need someone who can help the Scandinavians who can not talk English" suggested Greg. "So? Do you guys vote for or against?" asked the oldest McFadden. "For" stated the middle McFadden. "For" yawned the youngest McFadden. "And I'm for too" smiled the last one. "Yes! We have a job!" exclaimed the blonde male and hugged his sister. "Thank you so much!" said the man before he gave the brothers a solid handshake. "Thank you!" whispered the brunette, her eyes filled with happiness. "Eh, it's hard to say no to such a cute face" laughed the auburn-haired man. "Hey! Don't flirt with my baby sister" exclaimed the male Nighters in a somewhat joking voice. The twins went out of the room._

_"Okay! Looks like we have got two new colleagues!" grinned the chubby man. "Yeah. I think they will be useful" stated the tallest of them before he went back to his own room. J.T. was already asleep. The raven-haired man put on his pyjamas and went to bed. He looked up in the ceiling, thinking. Two of his friends would now work in their new shop, and they had just told him a secret darker than night. His violet eyes closed...it did not take long until he drifted into sleep._

* * *

_One and a half week later, the brothers had managed to open the tailor shop. Stephen was going to stand in the counter. Nobody had visited the shop so far and the young man yawned. _

_Suddenly, the door opened and a family appeared. The woman was in her mid-thirties with had pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in nice clothes, like she was off the upper class. _

_The man had the same complexion as his wife, but his hair and eyes were a shade lighter. He was also dressed in nice clothes. Their two children (which consisted of a boy plus a girl) appeared to be four and six years old. The girl was the oldest of the two. __Both of them had the same colours as their parents. "What can I help you with?" asked the McFadden in a polite voice. "Sorry. Do you understand Swedish?" inquired the blonde man, with a fairly thick accent. "Just a moment" smiled the young man and went a bit further into the shop._

_There stood Mathilda and Alfred. The man sorted some fabrics, while the woman sorted papers. Blayne and Greg had their lunch now. "Hey ya two! We got some Swedish people in de shop. Any of you wanna help?" said the black-haired man. "I'll get it" said the brunette and went into the shop._

_After she had spoke a bit with the man, she smiled. "Stephen, they wonder if we can tailor a formal dress to his wife! What do you say?" she asked. "Ask them what dey wanna pay" said the violet-eyed man. The blue-eyed woman turned and asked the Scandinavian. Judging from her face, it was quite a lot of money. "They want to pay us 80 if we can do it in a week!" grinned the girl. "Dat's a deal" said the British man._

_Mathilda told it to them; a smile appeared at their faces. She followed the woman on the dressing room. "Do not come in her before I tell you, OK?" smiled the brunette and closed the door. After a half hour, she had the measurements and the brides wishes. "Hej då" said the blue-eyed woman politely. The blonde went out with a smile on her face. "So, what's going on?" asked Stephen. "Well, it's a quite complicated dress...it's going to be light with long sleeves...a quite classical dress with other words" said the half-British woman and showed her friend the drawing._

_The McFadden scanned it. "Do ya think ya can make it in a week? You will get help of course" smiled the young man. "Yeah, but I need the fabric. I need cotton plus some silk...we better get started" said the young woman and went to the fabric part and tolded her brother their order._

* * *

_The rest of the day, the young woman cut up different types of fabric and sewed them together with the sewing machine that the McFaddens cousin had left them. The twins worked their butts off so they could afford their little brothers operation. In the end of the day, the skirt was half-done. _

_"There" smiled Mathilda. "Well, it's 5 o'clock. We better get home" said Alfred. He had laid the fabrics in place and such the whole day, and was pretty tired. They agreed and went home to their apartments._

_"Welcome home" said Stephen. Their apartment was pretty small; it only had a small bathroom with a toilet, a small mirror and shower, one normal-sized bedroom with three beds, a small kitchen and a tiny living room. "What iz fo dinner?" asked Greg. "Soup" replied the older brothers. "But don't worry. We will have a nice dinner tomorrow" smiled the oldest McFadden. "Why?" asked the youngest. "HAVE YA FORGOT! It's Alfred and Mathildas BIRTHDAY!" yelled the tallest of them, his voice so loud that it scared a cat outside their window. It almost felt down from the rail. The middle brother had started to boil some vegetables in a cauldron. "Look on the good side Greg! It's tons of vitamins in dis soup!" smiled the auburn haired man, and added a little pepper in the soup._

_"What did ya bought for them Blayne?" asked the raven-haired man, reading trough the newspaper. "I bought Alfred a new belt for his trousers….he uses a rope nowadays" chuckled the young man before he cut up potatoes with a somewhat blunt knife. "What did ya bought for Mathilda?" asked the violet-eyed man. "DARN! I forgot!" yelled Blayne before he slapped his forehead with his hand. "WHAT!" yelled Stephen and almost killed another cat in the process. "I'M SORRY! But I did not know what to buy for 'er!" said a somewhat distressed Blayne, who now had his brother towering over him. _

_"We're going to get dat gift" growled the oldest before he grabbed some money, his coat and went out. "Jeez, what's up with him?" said Greg. "I do not wanna know" said the middle brother, before he turned off the stove and went after his brother._

"Ha ha, I still remember how mad you were!" laughed Stinkie. "Well, Alfred and Mathilda were our friends!" said Stretch. "Yeah, but everything got pretty good in the end" smiled Fatso. "Yeah...eventually" said the stretchy specter and rolled his eyes.

_The three brothers jogged towards the shop. They did not closed before in an hour, but he knew what he would give his friend. "I think Alfred mentioned that she wanted a new dress...her old one is just rags" said the oldest McFadden and went to the closest store that solded clothes for women. Since they could not afford a tailor, they had to buy one that was done. The problem was that they didn't knew what size she used._

_"Can I help you?" asked a red-haired woman. "Yeah...I'm looking for a dress to a friend of us. It's just a simple dress to wear everyday" replied the youngest of the brothers. "Do you know what size she use?" asked the clerk. The raven-haired man slapped himself mentally. "Erm...no" he admitted. The redhead frowned. "Well, how does she look? Tall? Chubby?" asked the woman while she looked over at Greg and Stephen. "No, more of de opposite actually. She's about dis tall and is rather slender" said the gold-eyed man while he held his palm what he hoped was 5'2" over the ground._

_"How does her skin and hair look?" asked the redhead. "Uhmm...her hair is light brown and her skin is really pale. It's almost white" said Stephen.__"Just a second" smiled the clerk. 'Phew' thought the McFaddens. "Hello" greeted a voice behind them. They turned and saw, to their horror, Mathilda. "Uhm...hi Mathilda" stuttered the trio while they tried to appear calm. "What are you doing here?" she giggled. "Uhm...we are...buying a Christmas present for our cousin" said Greg. "Oh! I'm here to buy a corset for a friend of mine" replied their friend before the clerk came. _

_"Here" she stated and laid a dark gray dress in the violet-eyed mans arms. "That dress is nice! I bet your cousin will appreciate it" smiled the Nighters. The brothers looked at each other. "Uhm...yeah, I bet she will. Bye" muttered Stephen and pulled the other two with him to the counter._

_After they had paid for the dress, they headed home. "DAT was close" whispered Blayne, who sounded relieved. "Yeah...I hope she did not found out dat the dress was for her" said the youngest McFadden. 'It would be a wonder if she didn't' thought the oldest McFadden before he found his keys and opened the apartment._

* * *

"I almost forgot...you remember the day in June?" said Fatso. "How could I forget...!" said Stretch before he cursed mentally.

_Friendship, Maine. 16th June, 1869._

_It was a fairly warm day. The sun shined, and the brothers were only in shorts and T-shirts. "82 degrees Fahrenheit (about 29-30 degrees celsius)! No wonder we're about to burn up 'ere!" stated the brunett, who was dresed in a red T-shirt and beige breechers. "Speak for ya'self. I think I'm melting!" said the middle McFadden ((AN: Those who have played the Casper pc-game might remember that "I'm melting!" was one of Stinkies lines. Well, it was in the Norwegian version at least)), who was in an yellow T-shirt and brown breechers. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door._

_The raven-haired man opened. His attire consisted of a sky blue T-shirt and dark blue breechers. There stood Alfred and Mathilda, both of them with excited looks on their faces. The male Nighters was dressed in a gray T-shirt and dark brown breechers. He hold a bag in his hands. The female Nighters was in a beautiful royal purple dress that reached her knees. The violet-eyed man thought it was a bit short, but it suited her. "Come in you two" said Stephen, and let them both in. "Hey Alfie, how can you let your sis wear DAT!" whispered the tall man to Alfred. The dress was not too tight or showed her clevage; it was just a normal dress with a round neck and long sleeves. But the lenght was remarkably shorter than average. "She said the heat would kill her if she wore anything longer. You know it's hard to say no when she give you the doe eyes" muttered the Nighters._

_The oldest McFadden nodded: he knew what he talked about. When they were 20, the female Nighters had used her doe-eyes on the youngest McFadden to give her the last piece of a cake. And it worked. And everyone who knew how much the brunett loved food, would know how much effort it took to tell him to share with others._

_The middle McFadden eyes were huge and the chubby mans cheeks were ruby red. "GUYS! STOP STARIN' AT 'ER!" yelled the tall man. "Aaaw. I'm sorry Stephen" cooed the brunette and showed her friend her infamous 'doe-eyes'. The raven-haired man gulped before he looked away. "Anyways...we came over because we got a telegram for mum. Our older brother got his first baby two months ago. It's a little girl" said the blonde, having a bright and wide smile on his face. "Dat's GREAT!" said the auburn-haired man, a huge smile on his face. His brown-eyed brother nodded. He had a big smile on his face. "Yeah, dat's nice" said the violet-eyed man. It sounded like he didn't cared. But on the inside, he was happy that their brother had got his first child._

_"Therefore, I bought this" smiled the half-Brit and pulled up a small bottle of wine. The Irishmen eyes widened. "I will drink tea instead" smiled the blue-eyed woman. It was only enough wine for two glasses per person, since Alfred and his sister got queazy of the alcohol. Greg did not tolerated the alcohol well, so he was asleep after the second glass. Blayne and Stephen tolerated it, but two glasses was not very much. But when the alcohol started to kick in, both of the brothers found themselves staring at the young woman. They did not have to worry about her brother, who was at the bathroom. _

_"Why do you two look at me like that?" said Mathilda. "Becos you're pretty" smiled the middle McFadden. The female Nighters ignored him. The oldest McFadden stretched his hand to grab the newspaper that laid right next to the woman, but somehow, the youngest McFadden bumped into him so he lost his balance. The raven-haired man panicked a little, but managed to grab something. But when he looked up, he saw that he had grabbed the collar on the brunettes dress. The collar had slid down a bit in the process. It was not far enough to reveal her chest, but far enough to reveal the top of her clevage. The half-Brit looked down and the poor male blushed tomato red when he found out what he had done. "Ehehe...sorry?" smiled Stephen. "LEECH!" screamed Mathilda and slapped him as hard as she could manage before she stomped out._

_"Wooweee..." said Blayne, looking at his brother who was rubbing his cheek. "What was that all about?" said Alfred, who had just comed out of the bathroom._

* * *

"OH MAN! I still remember that!" howled Stinkie while he clutched his stomach in laughter. Stretch knitted his eyebrows together, his cheeks now rose pink. "Shuddap! You were not the one that had to explain to her brother what had happened! He laughed so hard dat he nearly killed 'imself!" said the oldest in the trio.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving into Whipstaff!

**Chapter three: Moving into Whipstaff!**

"Oh yeah! Remember when we moved into Whipstaff?" said Fatso. "Yeah! Ah, dose were good times" grinned Stinkie. Stretch snorted a little.

* * *

_Friendship, Maine. 17__th__ December 1870._

_The trio was on their way to their brother Jeremy. Greg was now 21 ½,__ Blayne was 23 ½ while Stephen had turned 26 for a little more than two weeks ago. "Man, J.T. did at least choose a nice town to stay in" muttered the oldest of them while they drived past the sign. It read 'Friendship'. The brothers had just been in Portland to pick up their supplies. Fortunately, the small town was only an hour away from the main port._

"_Yeah...a little ironic, dontcha think?" smirked the middle one, since they had not been on their best terms with their oldest brother. They had not argued a lot or anything, but J.T. had now a wife and an eight month old son, which took a lot of his time. The trio had not even found a girlfriend...yet._

_They stopped in front of a huge mansion. All three of them had their mouths open. "Woooow..." said the three men in unison before they walked towards the door. It was a rather nice mansion with some gothic-esque features, which looked creepy and classy at once. The youngest of them knocked on the door._

_J.T. opened. "Ah, so nice to see you three again! Come in" he said with a small smile on his face. They went in and saw his wife stand there with Casper on her arm. "Hi again" said Elizabeth, who had a sweet smile on her face. The blonde boy looked at them. "Hello Casper! It is nice to see you again!" greeted the middle brother. "Now, can you please show them their rooms?" asked Jeremy to one of his maids. She nodded before showed the three brothers their rooms._

"_At least he is nice enough to let us live with him for free..." stated Stephen, who just had finished some calculations with the tailor shop. They did at least live in a proper house now. Still, he felt sorry for his friends who had to live in that apartment building. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. _

_The McFadden raised his eyebrows and opened the door. There stood the blonde with the baby. "Can you please look after Casper for a few hours Stephen? I have to deliver something important to my sister in Portland and I can not take Casper with me. And Jeremy has to finish a report by tomorrow" asked the woman. "Why don't ya ask Blayne or Greg?" inquired the man. "Because you are the most capable" said the female McFadden. "Good point" sighed the raven-haired man. Elizabeth grinned and laid the baby in his lanky arms._

"_I just fed him and changed his diaper, so I don't think he will need anything like that for a while. Thank you!" smiled the woman and went out. Now, Stephen stood with his baby nephew in his hands. Big, blue eyes looked up at him. The adult just looked down at the child. 'What should I do with dis little thing...?' thought the McFadden. He went to the playroom with the boy and sat him down at the floor. Since he was about eight months, he could sit without any help._

_The raven-haired man took up a ball before rolled it in a bored manner towards the baby. He giggled and rolled it roughly back to his uncle. "Auch..." he muttered when he realized that the ball had hit his nose after his nephew had managed to make the ball bounce. The baby laughed while he pointed at him. "Ya find it funny, huh?" snarled the violet-eyed man as he rolled it back to his nephew._

_After about an hour with ball play and some other things, Casper started to cry. "Nyaaw!" groaned Stephen before he lifted him up. "Hm...you smell OK...you miss mummy, dontcha?" said the adult. The baby just cried harder. "Don't worry...she'll be back" said the McFadden while he looked around. If his brothers saw this, they would bully him until he (or them) passed away._

_The coast was clear; he started to rock his nephew in a gentle manner. "Sssh...sleep now" muttered the raven-haired man. To his surprise, the baby felt asleep.'He looks kinda cute...' thought the violet-eyed man before he went to the nursery room. He putted the baby in the bed and looked on him for a little while to ensure that nothing was wrong._

* * *

_Stephen stayed in the room just in case he started to cry again. After a little more than a half hour, the woman was back. "Aww, he's asleep! Thank you Stephen" smiled the woman. "You are welcome" he said before he went out of the room._

_The next day, someone knocked on the door quite early. Elizabeth opened. There stood Alfred and Mathilda with one huge suitcase each. She had met them a few times from before. "Come in! What is it?" asked the woman. "Well, we wanted to speak with your husband ma'am. It's urgent" said the male Nighters. "I'll check with him" said the blonde and went down to the lab. There sat her husband, experimenting on something. _

"_Darling?" she said in a honey toned voice. "What is it?" asked J.T. "You remember your brothers friends? Alfred and Mathilda Nighters?" asked Elizabeth. "Yeah...what is it?" asked the brunett. "They want to speak with you" said the blonde. J.T. went upstairs with his wife._

_The twins looked around in the foyer, amazed. "So, what is the urgent matter?" said the McFadden. The two half-Brits appeared to be rather embarrassed. "Well...you see...the apartment building we lived in got caught in a fire, and we wondered if we could please stay here for a couple days. We will off course pay rent and we will not cause any trouble to you, your wife or your son. The same goes for the other people that lives here" said the blond man._

_The couple raised their eyebrows. "Well...as long as you don not make any trouble and pay the rent, you are welcome. We have a lot of rooms, so you can pick the ones you like" smiled the eccentric guy. "Thank you" said Mathilda and curted so deep that it was a wonder that she did not felt down at the carpet. "Now, if you can excuse me, I have to go back to the lab" replied J.T. before he headed back to the lab._

_Alfred grabbed their suitcases and headed for the second floor. Both he and his sister found this mansion rather amazing. The male Nighters chosed a room that was close to one of the bathrooms. It was painted in cornflower blue. It had a nice bed, a bookshelf, a cupboard to have your clothes in and a desk, all in nice, light wood._

_The female Nighters had chosen a room right next to him. It had the same furniture, but the room was painted in ice blue. The furniture was also in a darker shade. Suddenly, she heard two people argue. The brunette popped her head out and saw Blayne and Greg. They fought over a piece of bread. "Hey you two. It's enough bread for everyone" she said in a calm voice. "MATHILDA! What are you doing here!" exclaimed both of the McFaddens in once. "To make a long story short: our apartment building burned down to ashes, and we have to stay here for a week or two. We did not lose much in the fire since we had only packed out a few things" said the blue-eyed woman._

"_Too bad to hear...wait, are you and Alfred stayin 'ere!" exclaimed the auburn-haired man. "Looks like that" said Mathilda. "Great!" said the brunette ((AN: Greg has brown hair in my story))._

* * *

_Down at the kitchen, the blonde man tried to make some food from his country. "Lemme see...rice...milk...sugar...yeah, should be it" smiled the male and took out a caserol he could use. Sure, it was a bit unusual to see a man cook food, but the half-Brit was used to it. He was the second oldest among his siblings after all._

_He turned on the stove and poured the milk in the caserol. Alfred let it boil for a while and decided to read the newspaper while he waited. "Hi Alfred" croaked J.T's voice. The said man looked up; his eyes widened in horror. J.T. looked horrible: his skin was sickly pale while his brown hair was more messy than a crows lair. He had not shaved for a day at least and he smelt quite weird. "Uhm, hi. Why do you look like a walking dead?" asked the Nighters. The McFadden dried his forehead with the sleeve on his sweater. "I tried to figure out how I could make a medicine that was able to cure more than one disease. I think I suceeded" smiled the brunett as he looked at the caserol on the stove. _

"_What is in there?" asked the Irishman. "It's some kind of porridge" smiled the blonde and added the rice. After it had cooked for about a half hour, the smell of porridge had spread trough the whole house. 'What's that funny smell?' thought the three brothers and went down at the kitchen. "Dinner is served!" yelled Mathilda, who had made the table ready._

_The brothers darted down the stairs. Their oldest brother, his wife, their nephew and their best friends were already seated. "What's for dinner?" asked Greg, his brown eyes wide. "Rice porridge" smiled the twins. Blayne took up the big spoon. "It looks kinda weird, but I'm sure it's edible" grinned the middle McFadden. He was tired to eat soup day out and day in. Stephen smelt on it. "It smells good at least..." he mumbled before he plopped down between his younger brothers._

"_You take a bit sugar to add taste" smiled the brunette. The oldest McFadden raised his eyebrows: this sounded more like a dessert than dinner, but what did he knew? "I guess the dinner is served" said the blond. Surprisingly, Elizabeth was the first to raise her plate towards Alfred. "Can you please give me some?" she asked, her voice soft. "Sure ma'am" smiled the Nighters before he took some on her plate. The woman thanked him and added a little sugar for taste. Then, she dipped the spoon into the porridge and tasted on it. The McFadden brothers looked at her with curiousity. Elizabeth smiled. "It's really good! Do you want to taste Casper?" she asked her child. He just looked at her._

_His mother let him taste. To her surprise, he liked it as well. Both of the twins exhaled in relief. "I guess I can taste too" smiled the auburn haired man, his brother already shoveling the food in his mouth. The somewhat smelly man tasted it, and his face lighted up. "Ah, dis beats soup anytime!" he grinned. The raven-haired man sighed in defeat, and took some on his plate before he added sugar and cinnamon. He tasted on it, and he liked it. His brother was right: this beated that lousy soup anytime._

"_Thanks for making this Alfred!" grinned J.T, emptying his plate. His brothers blinked: they had thought that it was his sister who'd made it. "He he...you're welcome mister" said Alfred, now with a sheepish smile on his face._


	4. Chapter 4: Happy birthday?

**Chapter four: Happy birthday?**

NB! In the flashback part of the story, Greg is 37 ½, Blayne is 38 ½ while Alfred, Mathilda and Stephen are 41.

"Ah, I remember how happy Mathilda was when she got dat dress" smiled Stinkie. "Yeah...but some bad stuff started to happen years later" said Stretch. Fatsos eyes got a somewhat sad look on them.

* * *

_Friendship, Maine. 13__th__ December 1884._

_Next day, the trio was going to the tailor shop. It had becomed one of the best in town. "Uhm...am I seeing things, or are de lights on?" inquired Greg while he pointed at their shop. He did not hallucinate: the lights were on, which meant that someone was there. "You're right lil bro. Let's go and see!" said Stephen. All the three of them ran towards the shop. _

_Blayne had somehow managed to get there first. "Dat's weird. The door is open and de lock looks fine" said the auburn haired man. That was pretty creepy; to make it worse, he also noticed that none of the windows were broken. They went in. "Blayne, look in da work room. You take the shop Greg while I take the fabric room" ordered the oldest McFadden. The other two nodded and started to search._

"_Dey didn't took any money" said the youngest McFadden after he had counted up the money. The raven-haired man returned. "I'm afraid dey stole some fabric. Some really nice too" sighed the middle-aged man. Then, the middle McFadden appeared. "Don't worry guys. Lemme show ya" he smiled and went to the working room. There sat Mathilda on her knees. She worked on a very nice dress. The skirt was done and the upper part had started to take shape, even if they had got the order yesterday._

"_Oh, I'm sorry guys! Blayne told me that you thought that a burglar was here" informed the worried woman. "No no, it's fine. But why do you working so hard on dat dress?" asked the violet-eyed man. His face had a quizzical expression on it. "Well, if I get finished before time, they will probably pay us even more and tell everyone how good we are. And we need the money so we can afford a Christmas present for Edward's daughter" smiled the brunette._

"_So it IS true dat brunettes are smarter dan blondes" stated the chubby man with a smile. "Hey, I heard that!" said a voice behind them. It was Alfred._

"_Oh, we almost forgot. Happy birthday!" greeted Blayne. "Thanks" smiled both of the twins before they opened the shop. They had a rota on the positions in the shop, each lasting for two hours. They went like this:_

_Sort the fabrics: Greg, Alfred, Stephen and Blayne. The rolls are too heavy for Mathilda. _

_Standing in counter: Stephen, Greg, Mathilda and Blayne. Alfred is assistant if needed. _

_Work on orders: Mathilda, Stephen, Blayne and Alfred. Greg has butterfingers._

_Clean up: The person who is available._

* * *

_Now, Greg was on the back room to sort the rolls. They were pretty heavy but he was a little stronger than his brothers. Since he was the youngest, he often had to do dirty work, like carrying heavy things. "Hoy, Mathilda, what fabric do you need for that dress?" yelled the young McFadden. "Uhm...I need about four feet of cotton" said the half-Brit. "Here ya go" asnwered the Britishman and cut up the needed fabric before he handed it over._

_It was not much activity in the store: it was only a man who had to get his jacket repaired plus an old woman who wanted them to repair a coat for her husband. "Man, dis is boring" yawned the oldest McFadden. _

_The young woman worked at the womans coat. The mans jacket had been quite easy: it had ripped up at the original sewing, so she only had to find a stronger thread to replace it. But the womans coat was a bit harder: it was some decoration that had started to tear up a bit. They rotated two hours later._

"_How far didja came with de coat and de jacket?" asked Stephen. The one that had worked on the orders usually had to tell the next person, so they knew what had to be done. "I repaired the mans jacket and I'm about halfway with that coat that the woman came with. It's a somewhat intricate decoration that had started to tear up" replied Mathilda. The chubby man went to the counter, Mathilda cleaned up her mess, Alfred started to sort the fabrics while Blayne checked that the orders were placed nice and neatly._

"Dat day was rather boring though...until dat man came" said Fatso. "Yeah" said the other two with an obscure look on their faces.

_The day had been pretty much average. The raven-haired man was almost done with the coat. The female Nighters stood in the counter. 'This is kinda boring...' she thought and let out a yawn. Suddenly, the door opened. A tall, lean man came in ((AN: It's the same guy that J.T. beated up on the boat. Read 'Let it snow' for info)). _

"_Can I help you?" asked the brunette and gave him a smile. The man looked on her. However, the woman thought that his eyes were resting a bit too long on her chest. The female looked like she was in her mid-thirties rather than in the start of her forties. 'Maybe I got some dirt there...I'm not that pretty' she thought as the man came closer. _

"_Hmm...not really. I just wondered what your name was. I think I have seen you before" he said. His eyes had a look that intimidated the half-Brit a bit. "Ma...Mathilda" stuttered Mathilda and felt a little scared. "Hmm...a pretty name. Suits you" he said before he winked at her. The Nighters choosed to be silent. "You're not very talkactive, huh?" said the man. He came closer to the clerk. Only a foot separated them and the brunette felt her heart beat faster._

"_No. Is that all?" she said, her voice now a bit sharper. Suddenly, Alfred came in and saw what was going on. "HEY! She is clearly uncomfortable. Why don't you leave her alone!" exclaimed the male Nighters, clearly annoyed. The tall man raised his eyebrows. "I did not knew she was taken. Who are you?" he asked with a cooler voice. "Alfred. And no, she is not my girlfriend. She's my twin sister" said the blond: his eyes had a look that could killed the other man with ease.  
"I see...I should have known better. You are too ugly to get a girlfriend" laughed the American. "Look who's talking" retorted the other guy. "And that comes from a midget? And look on your hair...it looks like dishwater. I do not think many woman find that attractive" grinned the man. "Pft. At least dishwater is more attractive than that stuck-up attitude of yours, moron" answered Alfred. "So I can't have your sister? How bad..." said the tall man in mock sadness. "As long I'm alive, you will not have a chance" stated the male Nighters. The man smirked before he left the shop._

"_Mathilda, did he do anything to you?" asked the blonde. His sister shook his head. "Ey, what's going on here!" yelled Greg and Blayne. They were now in the shop since they had heard the yelling. "Remember that guy that you beated up on the ship? He tried to hit on Mathilda" informed the half-Brit. "Good luck that Alfred came just in time" smiled his twin sister. "If he tries to hit on you, just say no. If he comes too close for your own liking, just scream" said Alfred. Mathilda nodded before they went back to work._

* * *

_Greg was allowed to go home a little earlier so he could prepare for the birthday party. "Let's see..." he muttered while he made the food ready. Today was a special day and he had bought some chicken and vegetables on the way home so he could make a special birthday dinner. The dinner was ready after an hour or so._

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The youngest McFadden opened it. Nobody was there, but a small box laid outside. A note was attached to it. 'To Alfred. From your mother' said the note. Some mail laid under, so the chubby man thought that it was the mail that had arrived. He shrugged before went in to make the table ready._

_10 minutes later, his brothers arrived with a pair of blindfolded twins. "Can we remove the blindfolds now?" asked Alfred, who was being guided by Stephen. "Oh, I can smell food!" smiled Mathilda, who had Blayne to help her. "OK guys. Remove the folds" ordered Greg. The two Nighters removed the blindfold; surprise was written on their faces when they could see the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" exclaimed the three brothers. "Whoa...thanks!" said the Norwegians before they hugged their friends._

_They started to open their presents. "Thanks for the new sweater guys!" grinned the blonde while he looked at the new knitted sweater he had got. "It's better dan the one you have" grinned the middle McFadden. Alfred sent him a joking look before he replaced it with the new one. The next was Mathilda. "Oooh, thanks!" she said and gave all of them a hug. "Those old gloves and cap had seen better days" said the oldest McFadden._

_They started on the dinner. Since the brunette was the oldest of the twins, she got the honour to start pick out the meat she wanted before her brother. Then was Greg, who was quite hungry, followed by his raven-haired and auburn-haired brothers._

_After dinner, the middle McFadden cleaned up. "Hey Alfred, the mailman was here. Your mother has sent you a present" informed the youngest McFadden. "But why did not my mum sent a present for me..?" muttered the female half-Brit, a bit suspicious. "Well, shipping is quite expensive. Maybe she sent two separate ones?" suggested Stephen. "Good point" said Blayne._

_The blonde opened the package. It was a small apple cake that could last for almost forever. "Can I get a piece!" begged the youngest McFadden. "Yeah...we better have someone to check that it's not overdue" said Mathilda. Greg smiled and took a piece. "Hey guys, look in the newspaper!" exclaimed the oldest McFadden and everyone forgot the cake. It was a photo of their brother. "Jeremy T. McFadden has made a lot of money in short time...researching medicine bla bla bla...TRIES TO REVIVE HIS DEAD SON! So dat's what he's been up to in de lab" muttered the raven-haired man, his eyes now a lot bigger._

"_Wow, I didn't knew that your brother was that good. To revive the dead does not sounds like an easy task" said the male Nighters as he looked at the article. "Hey Greg, our brother is in da newspaper!" yelled the middle McFadden. He did not responded, so they looked in the chubby mans direction. He laid on the couch, motionless. His eyes were closed. The blonde walked towards him. "Hey Greg! Your older brother is in the news!" he informed with a happy voice and shook him a little. But he did not move._

"_GREG, GET UP!" yelled Alfred and shooked him harder before slapping his face. But he did not respond. "Oh my...I think something WAS wrong with that cake!" muttered Mathilda and laid a hand on the McFaddens face. It was cold as ice. Her brother held a hand over his mouth. "Ey, what's wrong with him?" asked the violet-eyed man while his friend checked Gregs pulse. The twins faces were white, their eyes huge with fear. "He does not breathe!" exclaimed the female Nighters. "And his pulse is zero!" stated the male Nighters._

_Blayne dropped several forks and knifes in the floor in bewilderment. Stephen dropped the newspaper. Both of them had lost all the colour in their faces. "We better get 'im alive FAST!" exclaimed the oldest McFadden. _

_The two brothers tried CPR, but it did not work. They carried the heavy man out with a lot of difficulty. "I'm glad our apartment is at de ground floor" groaned the middle McFadden, who carried his brothers legs. "I can't hold on much longer...!" whined Mathilda as she tried to hold onto her friend's arm. "Just run to the hospital and alert the staff!" yelled her brother while he rolled his eyes. He knew the man they carried was large, but his arm probably didn't weigh THAT much. Especially since Stephen was the one who had to make sure that most of the upper torso stayed above the ground!_

_After ten minutes, she had arrived to the doctor. The female Nighters talked to the woman in the counter. "It's urgent ma'am! A friend of mine has no pulse or breath and we tried CPR!" informed the young woman, her face pale and her eyes filled with fear. The McFadden trio emerged just a minute later with the big man in their hands. "Oh my...go in that door" informed the woman, pointing on a door. On that door was a sign where it stood 'Emergency'._

* * *

_They carried Greg into the emergency room. "Doc, our brother is almost dead!" cried the auburn-haired man. The doctor was a middle-aged man with silver hair, pinkish skin and aqua eyes. "Let me see. Who are you people anyway?" he asked while he checked his pulse and breath. "We're Stephen and Blayne McFadden, his older brothers. And dis is our friends Mathilda and Alfred Nighters. Dat guy is my little brother Gregory" informed the raven-haired man. _

_After a little while, the doctor had checked the pulse, and was now checking his pupils and blood pressure. Suddenly, his expression became awfully sad. "I'm afraid to tell you that your brother is dead" stated the man. His aqua eyes had sadness written all over them._

"_Ya're sure?" asked the violet-eyed man. "I'm afraid I am" replied the doctor. Tears begun to gather in Blayne and Stephens eyes, Mathilda and Alfred followed suit. "However...did he ate or drunk something before you discovered that he was dead?" asked the doctor. "He ate this cake" said the blonde before he handed the doctor a small piece of the apple cake. He had grabbed one piece to save for later. The silver-haired man took it._

"_Hmm...I can test it and see if it's anything suspicious with it. I can tell by the look of this young mans face that he could not have choked" informed the doctor. "How long is de test gonna take?" asked the oldest McFadden, blinking away tears. "One hour or so" said the doctor. The adults went out of the room. All they could do now was to wait._

* * *

_The four people slumped down in the chairs. The middle McFadden was crying and the blonde tried to make him better. The raven-haired man looked down at the floor, his vision blurred by unescaped tears._

"_Hey...do not worry. At least you have your best friends here" muttered Alfreds deep voice in a soothing manner. The golden-eyed man wiped some tears from his face with the brunettes handkerchief. "Sssh...let it out" whispered the woman while she patted her friend on the back. "Thanks" said Blayne with a rather sad smile. Then, the blue-eyed man went over to his older brother. _

_"Don't hold it in Stephen" muttered Alfred. Stephen had shut his eyes. Since he was the oldest, he could not let his face fall. He shook his head. Then, he felt someone touch his face. The oldest McFadden snapped his eyes open. Tears trinkled down his friend's face. "Stop...ya're makin' me cry" he muttered, but it was too late. The tears he had kept in had now escaped._

"_Do not be that embarrassed...it's nobody here besides us" said the male Nighters while he dried his tears away. A small, sad smile showed up at the raven-haired mans face. M__eanwhile, Mathilda comforted the middle McFadden. "He's gone...!" muttered the man. "I know he is. But Stephen is still here and so am I and my brother" said the female Nighters._

"_You got a point dere" replied the auburn-haired man and wiped__ more tears away from his face. The half-Brit patted his shoulder in a friendly matter, to show him that she cared. The Irishman shot her a grateful look. _

_About one hour later, the doctor came out. "I got the result" stated the man. The four people nearly jumped up, and looked on the papers. "It looks like the cake contained an incredibly strong poison. That piece had enough poison to kill two adults in a matter of seconds" informed the doctor. Suddenly, Mathilda got a horrified expression on her face._

"_B...but that cake was for my brother...which means that...someone was after him!" said the woman. The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Do you know anyone who hated your brothers guts?" asked the silver-haired man. The Nighters thought for a few seconds, then shaking her head a no. "Well, keep a close eye on this man here. Make sure he does not walk anywhere alone for a while. It might be someone out there who tries to kill him. And before he or she does it, try to find out who the murderer can be" adviced the doctor._

_On the way home to Whipstaff, the four people looked at each other. "Think...who would hate Alfred?" said the buckteethed young man. "The Swedes?" joked the said man. "No. Someone who REALLY hates you" stated the tall man. "Hmm...maybe aunt Jenny since I put her hoses on fire by accident once?" grinned Alfred. "No...wait!" said Stephen. "What?" inquired the female Nighters. "That man who tried to flirt with ya sis! You said as long as you were alive, he wouldn't stand a chance to get her! He's probably trying to kill you so he can get Mathilda!" suggested the oldest McFadden. _

"_Does not he have a girlfriend? What was her name again...Susan?" muttered the blue-eyed woman. "Nah...I heard they broke up two months ago" informed the blue-eyed man. "Well, then we better get some evidence before he kills good ol' Alfred here!" stated the raven-haired man before he grinned down at his friend, who looked a bit terrified that someone was out after him because of his sister._

_They arrived at Whipstaff. "Who's gonna tell J.T. that Greg has passed away?" said the middle McFadden. Suddenly, Casper came down. "WHAT! Is uncle Greg dead!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm sorry to tell you Casper, but yes" informed his youngest uncle with a sad look on her face. _"_Oh no!" yelled the small specter, tears gathering in his blue eyes. It did not take long until the house was filled with sadness._


	5. Chapter 5: Midwinter murders

**Chapter five: Midwinter murders**.

"And we all know what happened later...!" muttered Stinkie, his face dark with sadness. Stretch nodded mournfully as he remembered the day he became brotherless.

* * *

_Friendship, Maine. 15__th__ December 1885._

_Blayne was happier than normal. His golden eyes shined more than usual and he had taken a bath for once. Not that he never did it, he just did not liked the process that involved soap. "Why are you so happy Blayne?" asked Alfred that morning as he and the middle McFadden ate their breakfast. "I asked a girl out. She said yes" grinned the man and drunk some of the milk. "Well, congrats! Who is it?" inquired the Nighters while he wiggled his pale eyebrows. "Her name is Emma" said the auburn haired man before he cleaned up. "Ah, I know who she is. You're lucky Blayne" grinned the blond._

_Mathilda then came down with Casper. She let out a violent cough. "Oy Mathilda, are you all right?" asked the half-Brit, his voice concerned. "I'm fine" replied the Nighters with a small smile. "I 'ate to be rude Mathilda, but ya don't look very fine to me" said Blayne. His nephew nodded in agreement before he prepared breakfast for himself as well as his uncle. The woman did not look very well at all. Her hair had becomed more dull, her skin had turned sickly pale, the rings under her eyes were darker and her eyes were quite lifeless. "I'm fine, do not worry Bla...cough cough!" coughed the woman. "Oy, who's coughing! I'm trying to READ 'ere!" yelled Stephens voice. He sounded quite annoyed. "I better go and prepare for my date" informed the middle McFadden before he went upstairs._

_The woman had another coughing fit, this one worser than the last one. The oldest McFadden appeared in less than two seconds. He towered over the twins and was not happy. "Who's da sicko 'ere!" he asked with an annoyed voice. "None..cough!" coughed Mathilda. She failed to cover her mouth in time and some slime-like thing had hit her friends shirt. His eyes widened in horror. It was not ordinary slime; it was CRIMSON slime. "Mathilda, you better cover ya mouth. I'll get a doctor" muttered the violet-eyed man. "I'm fine!" yelled the Nighters. The Irishman refused to listen to her._

* * *

_A little later, the doctor had arrived. "Now, where's the patient?" he asked. "Dere. She's been coughing a lot and she's coughing up blood now" informed Stephen before he pointed at the brunette that sat on the couch. The doctor laid a stetoscope on her lungs, just before she got a new coughing fit. "All right..." he muttered before he laid a hand on her forehead. The doctor checked her bloodpressure right afterwards. He then picked up a small bottle with something liquid from his bag. _

"_I'm glad you contacted me. Miss Nighters here suffers from pneumonia" said the doctor. The McFaddens and Nighters eyes widened in fear. "Is she gonna be all right?" inquired both of them at once and cornered the doctor. "Calm down please. As long as she takes the pencilline and stays in bed for ten days or so, she will be fine. Her disease is on a rather early stadium and she looks healthy otherwise" said the adult. He left the house right afterwards. The two mens breathed out in relief after they had paid the doctor. Casper came out with a worried look on his face. _

"_Are you gonna be all right Mathilda?" asked the ghost. She nodded with a smile on her face. "You heard what the doctor said sis. You better get upstairs before Stephen kills you. We cannot go home when that storm is raging outside" grinned the blond as he nodded towards the window. A storm was clearly brewing and white snowflakes danced in the wind. __The raven-haired man snorted. "Nonsense. I just want 'er to become better as fast as possible so she can work again. It's busy times in the tailor shop ya know" he said while he gave the twins a somewhat harsh glare. Both of them shrugged before they went upstairs. "You can tell me uncle Stephen..." offered the specter. The mans violet eyes gave his nephew a death glare. Casper got the point and flied away._

_Blayne came home an hour later. "How did it went?" inquired Alfred and looked up from the newspaper. "Actually, it went very good" smiled the middle McFadden before his face turned light pink. The Nighters chuckled. Some coughing could be heard from upstairs. "Who's choking?" asked the auburn-haired man. "Mathilda has got pneumonia, but she's gonna get better if she stays in bed. Your brother is in the shop to fix something" informed the blond before his eyes returned to the newspaper._

* * *

_Stephen came home two hours later. "Man, it's been a tough day" he muttered and ignited a cigarette. The McFadden had seen what had happened to his brother when he met Elizabeth. He had nearly no contact with his brothers, had started his own business and had even got a kid. The oldest of the brothers was afraid that their 'little stinkie' would end up the same. _

_Some noise could be heard from the kitchen. It sounded like someone opened the cool closet were the juices, milk and other things were kept. The three of them rised their eyebrows: it could not be their younger brothers ghost since he was a lot more noisy. Casper was upstairs while Mathilda was sick. The three friends went into the kitchen and saw the female Nighters take a bottle of milk out of the cool closet. She was only clad in her white nightgown that reached the floor. "MATHILDA! WHAT DE 'HECK ARE YOU DOIN' 'ERE!" exclaimed the raven-haired man with an angry voice._

_The brunette jumped and held onto her bottle. "I'm sorry...cough! I was just thirsty...!" she muttered. "Why did not you told us so? You are supposed to be in bed sis" stated Alfred. "I wasn't sure if anyone was home" replied the half-Brit and shielded her mouth. "We're all home now. And big bro, you owe her an apology. She's almost CRYIN'!" exclaimed the buckteethed man. The man rolled his violet eyes while he tried to ignore the death stares from his little brother and his best friend. "OK...I'm sorry" muttered Stephen._

"_Thanks. I'll go upstairs now" smiled Mathilda and went out of the kitchen and upstairs. She made as little noise as possible. The tension in the kitchen was thicker than soup. _

"_I do not feel very well either..." muttered Blayne before he went upstairs. Alfred gave his friend a small smile before he went out. He knew how he was like._

* * *

_The next days were not very good days. The female Nighters and the middle McFadden had a coughing contest upstairs...or at least it sounded like it. Both of them coughed up blood, slime, spit, bacterias and viruses. Both of them seemed more dead than alive. They had not found out what was wrong with the auburn-haired man; he was in the bathroom nearly constantly. Not to mention that the young man had started to hallucinate as well. Yesterday, he had been shit-scared off the chair and said it was a monster. But the brunette became better by each day thanks to the medication. Her coughing stopped after four days with the horrid medicine._

_The remaining healthy people in the house were worried for the buckteethed man. They had managed to fetch a doctor after five days, since a pneunomia epidemy had just wiped through the small town. "All right, where is the patient?" inquired the doctor. The McFadden showed him the room where he was laying. In contrast to the half-British woman, he had just got worse. He was coughing up more blood, his dark rings were bigger than before and he could not keep any food or drink on the inside for a very long time before his stomach sent it in retour. To make it even worse, he had started to REEK! In Alfreds opinion, the man smelt like a fish that had been soaked in sewer water mixed with gasolene before it had been put in the sun for a fortnight. It was not far away from the truth._

_The doctor checked on the poor guy. The oldest of the trio stood outside while they waited for the news. After ten minutes, the doctor came out of the room._

_"SO, what is it? Wat's happening to my little brother in there?" said Stephen after he had distressedly shaken the doctor. "What're we gonna do ta save 'im? Whatta we 'ave t'do!" he pleaded with the doctor for an answer. His amethyst eyes glued onto the doctors. They read every inch of emotion on his face. The McFadden did not want to admit it, but he knew... He KNEW. But he denied it with every fiber of his being. He PROTESTED it._

_"Sir, I'm.. I'm sorry to say.. W-we can't heal him. He's too deep into it at this stage. I'm afraid he has been poisoned. We do not have a cure for poison...and this one is one of the worst cases I have seen in ages. It will probably eat him inside out. I'm..I'm very sorry...I wish there wa..." the doctor explained, but got interrupted." NO! NO! YER NOT SORRY!" yelled Stephen while he grabbed the guy by the gruff of his shirt. _

_"DAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER IN DERE! YER GONNA FIX 'IM! HE'S GONNA GET BETTER! Y-YOU GOTTA GIVE 'IM SOMETHIN! ANYTHIN! Y...Y'CAN'T JUST...LET 'IM DIE LIKE DAT! YOU 'EARTLESS BASTARD! Y..Y'AIN'T EVEN GONNA TRY TO SAVE HIM!". The raven-haired man raised his fist and throwed a punch. It was caught by Gregs ghost, who held him back and tried to calm him down. The doctor apologized and took off running out of there as fast as possible._

_The twins showed up. "Is he going to be better?" whispered Mathilda. The tall man shook his head. Someone knocked at the door. "I will open" offered the blonde. Outside stood the man that had tried to hit on his sister. This time, he was with the girl that the poisoned man had dated. "Hello..." greeted the man with an ice cold voice. "Can we come in?" asked the woman and hold out a box that was adressed to the auburn-haired man. The handwriting was definitely Emma's. "He's upstairs, but be quick" informed the blue-eyed man and let them in. _

_The woman went into Mathilda's room since they were friends. After a half minute, Chad came out with a worried look on his face. "Guys, there is something wrong with Blayne!" he yelled. Fiona helped her friend out of bed while the two men appeared a minute later. Violet eyes scanned the corpse. __"Brother? H-HEY! BLAYNE!" yelled the older man._

_He started to cry. Emma got comforted by Chad, while the twins wiped tears away from their eyes. Caspers head popped trough the ceiling. "Let's go home" whimpered Emma before she exited with her friend. "I can't believe dis! First Greg and now Blayne! What have I done to deserve dis!" cried Stephen, his eyes blodshot. __"We better undress him first so the doctor can examine him" muttered Alfred. Mathilda, who currently had her nose filled with goo, was the only one who could get close to the dead man without the urge to vomit. She took off his shirt first. "Hey...look at this!" exclaimed the female Nighters while she pointed at the middle McFaddens arm. It was a tiny mark there, like he had been pricked. A very small blood-drop trinkled down his arm. _

"_Hm...it can not have been a long time ago since he got that..." muttered the male Nighters, his pale eyebrows knitted together. "Wait a sec! Wasn't that Chad guy the last person dat saw Blayne alive!" exclaimed the oldest McFadden. "Speaking of which...I'm pretty sure that the girl that was with him was the same girl Blayne had a date with" said the blonde. The trio's eyes widened in fear and realized what had happened. Chad had been so jealous on the buckteethed man that he had killed him. 'I've had ENOUGH! Dat guy has killed BOTH of my brothers and nearly killed my friend too! It's time for revenge...' thought the man with a lethal look on his violet eyes._

"_Any suggestions?" whispered the blue-eyed woman. "Let's wait for New Years Eve. If dat guy thinks he can kill both of my bros without gettin' away, he's seriously wrong..." snarled Stephen, his face having the same look as a serial murder. The twins nodded; their faces had a similar expression._


	6. Chapter 6: New year starts with a bang!

**Chapter six: New year starts with a bang!**

_Friendship, Maine. 31__st__ December, 1884._

_It was New Years Eve; everyone were in town to have fun. But somewhere, three people in the start of their 40's planned something. "Do ya have the stuff ready Mathilda?" whispered Stephen. He was dressed black trousers and a sky blue knitted sweater that fitted him quite well. "Yes. It's in my purse" whispered the Nighters, who was dressed in a light green dress that reached the floor. Her hair was in a ponytail that was on the middle of her backhead and she was wearing a black wool jacket over her dress._

"_Pst! Suspect at two o'clock!" whispered Alfred. He was clad in a blue-green knitted sweater and dark brown trousers. Chad was about 20 meters away and had probably not seen them. The oldest McFadden had to crouch a bit since his height would make him too visible. "Iz the plan ready?" asked the man before he looked on the twins._

_They nodded. "Yup! We get that guy drunk before we intorregate him" muttered the male Nighters with an evil look on his eyes. _"_I've got the booze. Strongest type of akvavit, made by uncle Jonathan. Will get him drunk in a sec: it has 60 percent alcohol" grinned the female Nighters while she patted her handbag. "It's almost a shame to waste such good stuff. But hey...that guy killed my brothers, nearly killed Alfie and hit on you. He deserves it" stated the raven-haired man. The blond and brunette nodded while they kept their eyes on the man. The American went into a bar with the trio on his heels. They chosed a table in a corner. "How are we going to get the booze into the glass!" whispered the male half-Brit. Suddenly, the Irishman saw a poster on the wall. 'Watch the famous magician Harry Kellar! 11:30 PM-00:00 AM!'. The man smirked. "Hey guys...watch" he whispered while he pointed towards the poster. __The twins smiled. "I have a plan!" exclaimed the blue-eyed man._

* * *

_Ten minutes later, Mathilda had turned Alfred plus the bottle invisible. "If we do dis during the show, he won't suspect a thing since he's too busy to look at de magician!" whispered Stephen. _

_The magician appeared on stage and the male Nighters went towards their victim. He was too busy to look at 'The Kellar Rope Tie' to notice that his beer had been replaced by akvavit. "Won't he notice de difference in taste?" whispered the McFadden. "I doubt he will. Uncle Jonathan is not very good when it comes to make the taste correct. Most of it tastes like beer anyways" muttered the female Nighters. She looked at the man that now made a birdcage fly. Meanwhile, her baby brother poured the beer out of the glass and into a nearby trashcan. He then filled the glass with akvavit, put it on the table and went back to his sister. It was just in time: the spell had weared off for a few seconds ago._

"_OK...now we just have to wait" said the blonde and looked at their victim. The brunette ordered water to all of them; they had to stay sober to make the plan work. "Let's count down for the new year!" yelled the owner of the bar. "5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted the whole bar. "Cheers" muttered the raven-haired man before he drunk his water. After a few minutes, Chad went out. That was their signal. The three friends followed him out. The man lit a cigarette; he felt quite drunk. Which was not that weird since he had just drunk a half pint of akvavit._

"_Hey" yelled a voice behind him. The American turned and saw three Europeans that stared at him. "Hey...hiccup! Happy new jear...hiccup!" laughed Chad. "OK Chad, spill! Was it you who killed Blayne McFadden?" asked the male half-Brit. "Yeah, of corse..." replied the man with a dumb smile on his face. At this point, the Irishman could barely stand still: he trembled with anger. "Why did you kill him?" inquired the female. "Becos he tried to steal my girlfriend...hiccup! And bezides...the McFaddens are just crackpot-heads anywayz..." ranted the American._

_The raven-haired man looked like he was on the borderline to kill him. "Hey Alfred! Why aren't ya dead? I sent you that cake and everything..." muttered Chad with a stupid smile. The three looked at each other with a huge grin on their faces. "OK, let's get ya to the police" smiled the violet-eyed man before he dragged him out of the small street with his blue-eyed friend. But to his horror, he pulled up a gun. He aimed at Alfred's head. "Since you are not dead yet...I better kill ya now..." stated Chad with an eerie grin. "No! What about Emma!" yelled Mathilda, fear evident in her voice. "We divorced" said the man. He then prepared the gun._

"_Hey, I did not do you anything except protecting my sister!" stated the male Nighters. "Heh...that is true. It's kinda sad Steven. That you lost both your brothers..." laughed Chad. "IT'S ALL YAR FAULT SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Stephen. Then, the American had enough. He lifted the gun before he shot last McFadden in his chest. A lot of people had turned; the man was now laying on his back in the snow. "GET HIM!" yelled two men as they chased the murderer._

"_STEPHEN!" cried the twins and ran over to him. He was still alive, but he would not be that much longer. "Don't go away Stretchie..." muttered the blonde while he looked into his eyes. "Come on, hang on...!" whimpered the brunette, her eyes pooling with unshed tears, holding his hand. "Why should I?" whispered the violet-eyed man. He let out a cough...some blood stained his sweater. "I don't want to lose my last friend" muttered the blue-eyed woman and kissed him. Stephen was surprised beyond words, but tried to kiss back. He managed to break free. "Good bye..." whispered the man. Everything went black a couple seconds later._

* * *

_The McFadden suddenly floated above his own dead body. The female half-Brit blinked in surprise. "Anything wrong sis?" asked the male half-Brit, his face as pale as the snow. "He's dead" muttered Mathilda. Her eyes were empty. "Stephen! STEPHEN!" yelled Alfred and slapped his face. He laid an ear over his mouth. After that, he laid two fingers on his neck. "He really IS dead..." whispered the male Nighters._

'_What the...' thought the McFadden before looked on his hands. They were white...no. They were transparent. 'I AM A GHOST!' screamed the man in his mind. Somehow, the specter managed to fly right next to the female Nighters. "Stop crying. Ya're makin' me sick" said the spirit before he laid a hand on the womans head. She turned, and was going to scream. He placed a hand over her mouth. "You are...a GHOST!" whispered the brunette. The blonds eyes were huge._

"_We caught him!" yelled a man not far away. It was a policeman who had caught Chad. The twins let out a relieved sigh. "EY! You two!" yelled the American and let out a stream of swearwords when he passed. "Famous last words..." whispered the Norwegian and gave the man a lethal glare. Two seconds later, he felt limp. Stretch and Alfred looked at her. "Did ya...killed 'im?" whispered the ghost. "No. But he'll tell the truth once he awakes" grinned the female Nighters, an evil smile taking its place on her face. The male Nighters smiled and nodded in agreement._

* * *

"I think the twins moved to New York afterwards. Oh, here it is!" exclaimed Fatso as he pulled up a photograph. It was a photo of the twins who stood in front of the statue of Liberty. The date '10.04.1886' was written on the back. They had not realized that they had talked for hours. It was 02:35 AM. "Let's go to bed...I'm kinda tired" yawned Stinkie and flew down. When they passed Marys room they heard someone talk.

"No...go away...don't bite...don't..." muttered a voice.

The trio looked in, and almost screamed. Her face was pale and her eyes were partly open. Cold sweat trinkled down her skin. "Is she...sleepin'?" muttered the fattest ghost. "First time I've seen someone who sleeps with their eyes open" stated Stretch. On their way out, the smelly ghost accidentally made some books fall.

The girl darted up from her bed. For some reason, she looked at her arm. "Thank God...it was just a nightmare..." whispered the brunette. "Hey...is everything OK?" inquired Casper. The girl squinted and her hand went to the nightstand where her glasses laid. Or were supposed to lay.

The Clark went up from bed. She was in her pajamas, which consisted of a black T-shirt with black trousers. "Casper, can you please help me to look after my glasses?" inquired the girl. The ghost nodded before he saw the trio play with them. Right now, the glasses were placed on Fatso. "Uncle Fatso, give them back to her!" ordered the specter. "Why should I?" retorted the chubby ghost as he imitated the girls accent. "Does FATSO have them! How long have you three been here!" yelled the witch. "Long enough to see that you sleep with ya eyes open four-eye!" laughed Stretch. He took the glasses of his brother and placed them on his own nose.

"Can I PLEASE get the glasses back now!" asked Morgan as she gritted her teeth. "Ehm...no!" answered the specter. "I guess I'll just go back to bed" said the girl and headed towards her bed. Sadly, she tripped in something. The trio laughed again while the smallest ghost helped her back on her feet. "Are you all right?" asked Casper. The Nighters nodded as she curled up in her bed.

The trio flied over and saw a bush of brown hair. Stinkie bent down. "Hey Morgan! Don't ya want your glasses back?" he said. The girl trembled. "Guys, I think we've gone a little too far" muttered Fatso. The senior ghost snorted. "She's just pretendin' guys" he huffed. As a reply, the witch looked up. She did pretend at all: her blue eyes were bloodshot. "Pretending huh! Does THIS look like pretending!" replied Morgan. Her voice was quite low, just like Stretch when he got really ticked off.

The chubby ghost took the stolen glasses and laid them on her nightstand. "You're a crybaby...!" teased Stretch. He should not have done that. The girl turned towards him. "What...did you called me...?" she said in the same tone. "I called ya a c-r-y-b-a-b-y" sung the violet-eyed spirit. The girl gave him a glare that could have murdered him if he was not already dead. She laid down in her bed before she pulled up the duvet.

A frown appeared at the specters face. He had just called her something ugly and all she did was to give him a deathglare before she went back to sleep? "Let's go back to bed" yawned Stinkie as he left the room. So did Fatso. Stretch followed suit.

* * *

Next morning, Melle and Azriel was up for breakfast. Morgan was already there and had begun on her sandwich. She weared a pair of somewhat baggy, blue jeans plus a dark red cardigan with a white tank top under. Her hair was in a ponytail. "Good morning" greeted the small boy. The girl looked at him. "Is he your little brother?" asked the Nighters. "No, he's...my son" smiled the Crittenden girl. The brunette raised her eyebrows but gave the infant a 'good morning' as well.

Kat and Doctor Harvey was in town to shop for the weekend. Suddenly, the trio came down from the ceiling. "WHIPPER!" screamed Fatso. The poor witch nearly felt off her chair. "Ey, look who's 'ere. It's da four-eye" stated Stretch. His face was only an foot away from the girls. To his surprise, she smiled. "Good morning Stretch" greeted Morgan before she drunk some of her orange juice. Now, it was the blonde that raised her eyebrows. The smelly ghost had already told her what had happened last night.

Confusion could be seen in the specter's eyes. Even if he had hurted her feelings, she SMILED to him! Something was wrong here. The 'Whipper' had arrived and gave the trio a lot of pancakes. "Oy, foureye...are you only going to eat THAT?" inquired the chubby ghost as he pointed on her plate. It was not much there: only a sandwich with something that looked like tomatoes, salad, cucumber, onion and a bit of chicken. Next to it was two small cookies. "I'm not all that hungry in the mornings" answered the Clark. The brown-eyed ghost saw his chance and snagged one cookie from her. "Ahem...Fatso, if you want food one someone's elses plate, it's normal to ask first" informed the girl and looked at the specter above her glass. "Do we LOOK normal to you, shorty?" asked another of the spirits, violet eyes glinting. He wanted to see how much he had to do before she snapped. He was on the good way: the brunette gave him a nasty glare. "No...but still, I would have appreaciated if your brother asked first" she said with a tense voice.

"Hey...where's Azriel? He was here just a second ago" muttered the young mother. "I'll check the house" offered Stinkie and disappeared trough the ceiling. "I'll check outside" informed Melle. "I'll go with you" said the witch before she followed the girl. Fatso flied trough the ceiling. Stretch rolled his eyes, but decided to follow the girls.

"Azriel? Where are you!" yelled the blonde. "Come here Azriel!" yelled Morgan. The specter flied around and tried to find him. Suddenly, the smelly and the chubby ghost returned. "Azriel iz not in de house" stated the youngest ghost and shook his head.

"There he is!" yelled the middle ghost. Melle screamed; Azriel had runned towards the cliff they had killed Chad for two years ago. "AZRIEL, NO!" screamed the girl. But the boy ignored her, and before they knew it, the boy had felt over the edge. Everyone ran towards the edge. "OH NO! We lost 'im!" screamed the golden-eyed ghost. "Azriel, come back!" yelled the Clark and extended her hands.

Suddenly, they all felt a powerful windgust from underneath. The small boy were in the brunettes hands seconds after. The shock was so big that it had sent the girl tumbling backwards a little with the blond on her stomach. "He he...don't do that again Azriel" muttered the witch. Azriel got off her before he ran towards his mother. "Thank you Mary! How did you do it?" asked Melle. Suddenly, Morgan realized what she had done. Her face had turned so pale that she could have competed with the trio. The girl spun on her heel and ran towards the manor. "Morgan, stop!" yelled Stinkie, but to no avail.

"I'll get 'er" snarled Stretch and flied towards her. He looped an arm around her before he lifted her fifteen feet above the ground. "Lemme down, lemme down!" shouted the Clark while she wiggled like a worm on a fish-hook. "Take a look down shorty" replied the ghost. The girl looked down and did not wiggle anymore. "Why do not you tell the others how you did dat!" suggested the specter. "No" muttered the brunette. "Everyone saw ya. How're you goin' to explain dat? Dat we all hallucinated on de same time?" inquired the spirit. "Fine...but please put me down. I will not escape again" promised the girl.

Stretch sat her down in front of Melle and Stinkie. "Mary, we owe ya" stated the ghost. "But how did you got Azriel back?" said the blonde. "Melle...Stinkie...Fatso...Azriel...The truth is...I'm a witch. I used magic to pull Azriel back" confessed the brunette, her voice barely audible. The 21-year old raised her eyebrows and the ghosts eyes went wide. "Did you know it Stretch?" asked Melle. He nodded. "I caught her red-handed for not a long time ago. I didn't tell because she gave me those doe-eyes" snarled the tall specter.


	7. Chapter 7: A witch and some secrets!

**Chapter 7: A witch and some magical secrets.**

Five days had passed since the witch had moved in and spring had now arrived to Friendship. The ghosts treated Morgan just like the others in the house. One day, Melle happened to walk into her room after she heard someone scream.

"What's happening! Is everything all right!" yelled the young woman while she looked around. Her eyes landed on a bundle of brown, black and blue in the other end of the room. At the desk stood a kettle that boiled. "I MADE IT!" exclaimed Morgan's voice. The blonde turned and saw the girl stand up. "Made what?" asked the other female confused.

"I made the Living pulse elixir! It's my first assignment as a real witch! Took me two months but I finally made it!" yelled the girl in happiness. "Hey, what's going on?" asked the trio as they popped their heads in. "I have made an elixir that can bring a spirit alive, but it has a pretty decent drawback though. And do not touch it. If you touch that elixir, you will never be able to use your ghost powers" informed the brunette when Fatso looked at it with a hungry look.

"Well, what does it do?" inquired the Crittenden. "A witch or a wizard drinks it first. It will make they life energy increase, which can be dangerous if they do not transfer it within an hour. They transfer the energy to a spirit and the spirit will get human form for some time. They will also be able to give human form to a spirit that has crossed over as well" answered the Nighters.

"What are the drawbacks then?" asked the young woman. "Well, the witch or the wizard will be unconscious for 12 hours. If they calls on a spirit that has crossed over, the time doubles. The elixir only lasts for 24 hours for the spirit and 12 hours for the crossover, since it's not on our planet anymore. The spirit can not have died of age or something that caused an extensive damage on their body either" confessed the teen.

"Whoa, can you please dumb down de last sentence foureye?" inquired the fat ghost. "If the spirit for example had damaged multiple organs at the same time, it can not be brought alive. That's were you guys come in" muttered the bespectacled girl and looked at the trio in a rather eerie way. "How?" asked Stretch as he floated towards the human. "I need someone to test it out. Imagine it, you guys can be humans for two whole days! And I can even bring some of your friends back from heaven for a short while!" exclaimed Morgan with an excited voice.

* * *

"So, how do we know that we are suited for it?" inquired Stinkie and raised a brow. "Tell me how you died" said the girl simply. "Lemme see...Fatso here died from a poison. Killed 'im in two seconds" informed the smelly ghost. "Sorry Fatso, but I think you can forget the whole plan. The poison probably paralyzed both the lungs and your brain in a quite complicated manner...to revive people who died of poison has always been quite difficult. Even for very experienced witches and wizards have problems with that. How about Casper?" suggested the Nighters.

"Pneumonia. He coughed up blood for days" recalled the fat ghost. "Hm...well, if it was pneumonia, he's a good candidate. We just have to give him antibiotics as soon as he's revived. How did you died Stinkie?" asked the girl. "His insides rot up" replied Melle.

"Sorry Stinkie. If your organs rot up, you can not be revived. And Stretch...how did you died?" inquired the brunette. "Got shot in de heart" answered the stretchy ghost with a proud look at his face. "Hm. Did you died slowly?" asked the girl. He shook his head. "All right then! You'll be my guinea pig since you did not have extensive damage. Any friends who crossed over that you want me to bring back?" offered the Brit. Stretch got silent; he was deep in thought. 'I can't remember all of my friends. And if I have to choose someone who has passed over...'. He had decided and floated over to the witch before he whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"Casper!" yelled the girl. "Yeah?" he replied as he popped his head trough the ceiling. "Stinkie, Fatso and Casper, hold Stretch here please" ordered Morgan before she drunk the elixir in the cauldron. It was in various shades of green. "Sorry uncle" said the small ghost before he caught his uncles tail. The other two hold his arms. "Whoa whoa! What's goin' on!" exclaimed the violet-eyed specter. "This may hurt a bit" informed the girl and walked over.

For some reason, Stretch became scared. "Are you sure this will work?" muttered the blonde anxiously. "Sure it will. And if it backfires...just call the ambulance. Modern medication can cure magic mishaps if they are given in time" sniggered the Clark before she stood in front of the ghost. "Fatso, give me his left hand. You better not turn transparent now Stretch" warned the girl before she hold his wrist in a tight grip and placed it over her heart.

She extended her own and placed it where the ghosts heart would have been. Suddenly, a white light begun to appear on the chest of both of them. "What's happenin' to me!" yelled the ghost with a panicked expression. "It works! Stinky, Fatso and Casper, let him go now" stated the girl with a huge grin on her face. The other three ghosts went away and saw the two lights become brighter. Stretch could then hear someone's heart beat. It was not his own heart...it did not function after all. Suddenly, he could feel a huge pain in his chest. He bit his tongue: he would probably burst the two humans eardrums if he started to scream.

The ghost suddenly heard another heart begun to beat. 'Wait a sec...I 'ave a heart!' thought the spirit before the light blinded him. When he could see again, he was not sure how it had went. He saw the witch in front of him. She looked quite exhausted and her body collapsed. "Gotcha!" exclaimed Stretch before he caught her. Then, something hit him. He could hold the girl without extra concentration. And he could feel her weight against his hands. 'I have skin...HOLY CRAP!' thought the human before he looked towards his nephew, brothers and Melle.

Melle's eyes had becomed a lot bigger while her skin was almost white. Casper was downright staring while his brothers jaws had hit the floor...literally! "What has happened to me?" muttered the young man. His voice sounded less nasal and a bit deeper than his ghost voice. 'I better get da witch back to bed first' thought the raven-haired man. He laid her onto the bed. She looked kinda...dead! He extended his hand and tried to find the pulse on her neck. Yeah, the witch had a steady pulse. Just out of curiosity, he touched his own neck. He had pulse too!

'I better check how I look' thought the male and walked towards the door. "Stretch, you..." BANG! He had walked straight into the door. "You have to open the door first. Fleshies are solid ya know" informed Stinkie and opened the door for him. "Danks" replied the man and rubbed his sore nose. It was actually a bit refreshing to feel pain again, no matter how weird or corny it was. He tried to fly but realized that he was grounded. The man entered the bathroom and walked towards the mirror.

He gulped before he looked at his reflection. The violet-eyed mans eyes widened while his jaws went slack. In the mirror stood a tall, handsome man. He looked to be about 25 or something judging from how his face and hair looked. He weared a white shirt, a dark green waistjacket plus a pair of jeans. On his feets were black socks and shoes. He looked closer on his skin. It had a light tan while his hair was deep black. Both of his eyes were just as violet as in his ghost form.

"Wow...I can't believe I looked dat good!" grinned the man. "Yeah, you were quite a charmer back then uncle Stephen" laughed Casper. "Stephen?" replied the said man. "Well, since you are a human now, I guess we have to call you by human name" smiled his nephew. "Lemme give ya a hug Whipper" laughed Stephen and hugged his nephew. But he was ice cold, so the man could not hold on for long. "You're a human for 24 hours. It's midnight now. What should you do tomorrow?" asked Fatso. "I think I should go to sleep now...but I need something to sleep in. I can't sleep in this" muttered the McFadden. Maybe he should ask doctor Harvey if he had any.

* * *

Doctor Harvey brushed his teeths. Suddenly, someone opened the door. The man nearly got shock: in front of him stood a tall, handsome man that looked pretty familiar. "Ey Doc! Do you have a T-shirt I can borrow?" asked the man.

"Ehm..who are you?" inquired the brunette. "I'm Stephen" replied the black haired man. "Stephen? Have I seen you somewhere?" asked James. "Yeah. WHEN I WAS A GHOST! Ha ha ha ha!" cackled the man. "I think I have missed something here..." muttered the male. "Yeah, you are! I got a wish granted and I'm a human for 24 hours. Touchè" said the other male as he faked a fencing pose.

"Stretch! Is that YOU!" gaped the therapist. "Yup. But since I'm a human now, please call me Stephen" grinned the Irishman. "Uhm, yeah. Here's a T-shirt that was kind of too big for me" stuttered the man before he handed him a T-shirt. "Thanks doc!" smiled the other man and left the room.

Stephen laid down in his bed. It was not very dusty since his brothers still used their beds. 'Wow...it's a bit different to lay in a bed when you're a human' thought the man before he closed his eyes. He slept in a T-shirt and boxers since it was spring. The McFadden couldn't wait for tomorrow. He yawned before his eyes closed. That night, the raven-haired man dreamed a lot of things. What he did not knew, was that he was getting his memories back. It felt good...except when the sad ones came back.

Stinkie and Fatso entered their room. Their older brother laid in the bed, snoring like a chainsaw. "Hm...it's a bit nostalgic, dontcha think?" chuckled the middle ghost. "Sure it is" replied the youngest one. He laid down in the bed with 'Gregory' written on it. "Nightie lil bro" muttered the stinky ghost. "Nightie Stinker" yawned the fat spirit.

* * *

Next day, the young man woke up by someone snoring. 'Just like in the old days...I think I'll start the day with a shower' smiled the Irishman and walked towards the bathroom. The showers had been replaced with newer ones after the doctor and Kat moved in. And since the male had got his memories back, he knew how to use a shower.

Stephen walked into the shower and pulled the curtains in front so nobody saw him. He had to adjust the height of the showerhead since he was almost eight inches taller than the doctor. 'I forgot how tall I was...dis was one thing I hated with it' thought the McFadden before he turned on the water. He had stolen/borrowed a shampoo from the doctor. The man poured a little in his hands after turning on the water. Ah...the feeling of warm water running down his body. It was a nice sensation he had missed.

The raven-haired male massaged some of the goo into his hair while he whistled a little. Then, he closed his eyes before he rinsed. After he had washed his body, he dried himself and walked out. The young man brushed his hair; it was not as hard as he thought. He walked downstairs to the kitchen since he was more hungry than usual. "Good morning uncle!" smiled Casper. Azriel sat in his chair while Melle chewed on her omelet. "Where's Kit-Kat and the doc?" asked the Irishman before he raised an eyebrow. "Kat is at school while Harvey is sorting his reports. And Morgan is still consciousless...but I think she will be up and going in three hours" smiled the young woman.

"Mommy, who is he?" asked the small boy and pointed at the man. "It's Stretch" replied the blonde with a smile. The boys eyes lightened up. "UNCLE!" yelled the blond before he hugged the mans knees. "Nyaaaw..." muttered Stephen. He bent down and gave his nephew a big hug.


	8. Chapter 8: Old friends die hard

**Chapter eight: Old friends die hard.**

This is the last chapter in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

It was not very far to the town, so Stephen decided to walk down. It was nice weather that day as well. The sun shone and the temperature was nice as well. The shop windows were decorated with Easter bunnies, yellow, cute chickens as well as eggs. The young man smiled. Easter was actually a very nice holiday. It was a lot of people downtown today since the holidays would start next week. The McFadden had not brought any money with him. He had forgot about the many joys of being a human. You could eat, wear clothes, take a shower, hug people...wait a minute! When did the last part click in!

The raven-haired man looked at the watch in one of the stores. It was already noon. 'It's a really nice day...too bad that everyone are busy' thought the male and let out a small sigh. "Hey, cheer up Stretchie!" exclaimed a happy voice that sounded like Mathilda. "Hah, how funny. I hear things that are not there" laughed the violet-eyed man. "EXCUSE ME!" said the same voice before someone poked his chest. The young man looked down and could almost not believe what he saw.

A foot below him stood his old friend, clad in the same purple dress she had weared so many years ago. The only difference was that she weared a pair of black tights underneath it, plus a pair of black sneakers and a black cardigan that was hold together by a small bow at the top. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She looked to be on the same age as him. "Ma...Ma...MATHILDA! Is that YOU!" stuttered Stephen with slack jaws. "Yes" smiled the young woman. "WOW! I'm so glad to see you!" said the male and embraced the brunette. "I'm glad to see you too" muttered the female since she was squeezed into the McFaddens chest.

"I've got 12 hours with my friend! This should be fun" smirked the young man. "Did you brought any money?" asked the blue-eyed girl. "Nope" admitted the violet-eyed man. "I did! One of the angels gave me 100 dollars before I left!" informed the young woman before she patted her black and violet handbag. "Maybe we should go and eat something. I'm hungry" said the Irishman. "Me too" agreed the half-Brit. They headed into a burger restaurant.

"Burgers and stuff are really tasty ya know" grinned the male. "I dunno...I like the smell at least" smiled the female. "What do you want to eat?" inquired the man that stood in the counter. "Errr...I want one Coke, a burger and fries" ordered Stephen. "And for you?" asked the man, looking at the woman. "I would like a Coke, a burger and a salad please" informed Mathilda. They paid, grabbed their food and walked outside to eat.

"Dis is tasty!" stated the young man after his first bite. "Mhm!" said the young woman; she seemed quite satisfied with the meal. "De Coke is kinda lukewarm, but oh well" muttered the McFadden. The Nighters rolled her eyes before she shook her head a little. He had not changed a bit. After they had ate up their burgers, the two walked back to Whipstaff. "Hey look!" exclaimed the female and looked at a poster. "Easter ball tonight...ah, dat's right. Katfish said she was goin' with some friends after school today" recalled the male. "Katfish?" inquired the brunette with a quizzical expression on her face. "Yeah, dat's a girl dat lives in Whipstaff with her dad. Dey moved in for about eight years ago" informed the raven-haired man. "Do you think we should go? I mean, how many chances do you get to dance with your friend on a ball AFTER your death?" explained the young woman. "Probably never" said the young man. "Can we go? Pleeaaase?" asked Mathilda and gave him her infamous doe-eyes. "Nyaaaw...don't do dat against me! All right, we'll go" muttered Stephen and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" replied the female and hugged him. "Uhm...ya're welcome" said the male. He felt his face got a bit warmer for some reason. 'What de...oh no, I'm blushin'!' thought the McFadden. They walked up to the house.

* * *

The young woman opened up. "Whoa...just like in the old days" stated the brunette. The two walked into the kitchen and saw Casper boil some eggs for Morgan. "Casper! It's so nice to see you!" smiled the woman. "WHOA! Is that you Mathilda!" exclaimed the ghost. The raven-haired man chuckled. "Sure is Whipper..." he muttered.

"And who is she?" asked the 24-year old while she looked at her great-great grandniece. "If I'm not mistaken...it's one of your great-great grandnieces!" laughed the tall man. Both women stared at each other. Which was not so weird...what are the chances that you can meet our own great-great grandaunt? "OK. This is just plain weird" muttered the bespectacled girl. The older woman nodded in agreement. "Speaking of which...wanna meet Blayne and Greg again?" grinned Stephen. "Sure!" replied Mathilda with a big smile.

"HEY GUYS! GET DOWN 'ERE!" yelled the young man. The two ghosts came down and saw their brother and his friend stand there. "Ooooo! Looks like Mathilda is back!" laughed Stinkie, his head emerging out of the females tummy. "Yeah!" exclaimed Fatso while he wiggled his eyebrows. "It's so nice to see you again! Even if you are not humans" muttered the Nighters before tears welled up in her eyes. She squeezed both of them in a giant hug. "Ehehehe..." laughed both of the ghosts. Suddenly, Melle and Azriel arrived. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot...dis is my wife Melle and my kid Azriel" informed Stinkie.

"Dis is Mathilda Nighters, a good friend of mine as well as my brothers" said the oldest McFadden. The blonde blinked. "Are not you supposed to be dead?" she said. "Yeah, but my great-great grandniece brought me alive until midnight tonight" smiled the brunette. The other female looked at the two females. They were nearly look-alikes, but with a few differences. Morgan's hair, skin and eyes had a lighter shade. She was also an inch taller with glasses on her face.

"Well, are you guys going at the dance tonight? Me and Stinkie can not go...I'm do not feel well" muttered Melle. "I'm afraid I can't. I'm exhausted thanks to that spell" groaned the younger girl. "But we are goin'! Right!" grinned the raven-haired man. "Can you still dance after all these years?" asked the young woman. "Ey! I was de one dat learned Casper how to dance! And there are some things you never forget" stated the young man.

* * *

A bit later, the girls were going to make the woman ready. "OK Mathilda. Just sitt still so we can take the make-up on you" said Melle. "Is it gonna hurt?" asked the supposedly dead woman. "No no. Just sit still and close your eyes" muttered the youngest of them. Morgan applied some foundation on her skin: the young woman had nearly the same skin tone as her. Melle then applied some powder and blusher before they put on some pale red lipstick, lipgloss and a tad bit of mascara.

They pulled the hair in the front a bit back. It was tied it up with a blue elastic that matched her blue dress. The dress was pretty simple: it was blue with long sleeves and reached her knees. "OK, now you can go down to Stephen" smiled the girls while she pushed her a little. Stephen waited downstairs. He was a bit excited: he had not seen his friend for such a long time. He heard someone come down the stairs. The McFadden looked up and his eyes widened. 'WHOA...' thought the young man, who weared a light blue shirt and black slacks.

"Do I look good?" asked Mathilda, who sounded a little anxious. "No. Ya're striking" stated the raven-haired man. They went to the place where the dance was supposed to be held. "Maybe we should watch dem" suggested the chubby ghost. "Yeah, but you better not ruin anythin! We don't want 'im to be mad at us when he becomes a ghost again" muttered Stinkie and shuddered. The two ghosts followed their friend and their brother to the dance. They made themselves invisible in order to blend in. It was quite many people at the dance: the age ranged from 5 to 60. Most of the guys wore shirts and slacks, while the girls wore skirts or somewhat short dresses.

The music begun and it started with a somewhat fast jazzy dance. The two begun to dance with the others. "Whoa, Stephen is really good!" whispered the youngest of the two ghosts. The older one nodded, his eyes pretty wide. The Nighters had a smile on her face. "You were right: you did not forget how to dance" smiled the young woman and spun around. "Told ya" replied the young man as he twirled her. When the dance was over, they sat down and drunk some of the lemonade that had been put up. "Let's wait a little. I forgot that humans could become exhausted" muttered the brunette.

A little later, they started to dace again to a song that was similar to the first. The two ghosts watched every step. Suddenly, the young woman lost her balance. "Oi!" said Stephen, and grabbed her around the shoulders before she felt down. "Thanks" smiled the young woman. The song switched. Now, it was a somewhat slow melody. The ghosts snickered. "Oh man, this should be funny!" laughed the rancid ghost. "Hell yea!" whispered the brown-eyed one.

The usually confident young man went pale. 'Oh no...wat should I do! She's only a friend but...' thought the McFadden while his brain nearly shut down. Suddenly, he felt a light weight on his chest. He looked down and saw that Mathilda rested her head on his chest. Her hands were laced around his neck. 'Nyaaw...I suppose it can not hurt' thought the young man as he placed his hands on her waist. She ignored that his face had the same shade as ketchup.

Not too far away, his brothers shaked with laughter. "Friggin hell! Too bad we didn't brought a camera!" chuckled Stinkie. Fatso nodded in agreement while his hands clutched his stomach. Their usually confident brother was now embarassed, just because a girl hold him close. But the two ghosts had not brought a camera or anything that could be used for blackmail material. He would become a ghost again eventually. Suddenly, the two spirits noticed that their brothers face was not red anymore. He looked...content! "Maybe we should leave them now..." suggested the chubby ghost. The other one agreed before they disappeared.

* * *

The brunette enjoyed herself. She was quite content, despite that she had not done anything like this before. The young woman glanced at a clock on the other side of the hall. Blue eyes widened in shock: it was 11:50 PM! "Hey, Stephen! We only have 10 minutes left!" whispered the half-Brit as she looked up at her partner. Violet eyes darted towards the clock before they widened in surprise. They walked out of the building without attracting any unwanted attention. The sky was clear and they walked towards a small field behind the house.

"Well...didja enjoyed yourself?" asked the raven-haired man. Mathilda nodded. "It was great!" exclaimed the female with a satisfied grin. "Great...uh...I got something for ya" muttered the young man. "OK. What is it?" inquired the Nighters. Stephen bent down and kissed his friend right on her lips. Her eyes widened before they closed. After a little while, they pulled away. "Wh...what was that for!" stuttered the young woman in surprise. "I never got a chance to give back dat kiss ya gave me" chuckled the young man, now his usual cocky self. A pair of wings suddenly grew out of her back. A soft glow surrounded the brunette. She was wearing the same dress as Kat's mother, only that her dress was a bit less wavy and was purple instead of red.

The McFaddens eyes widened. "Take care of yourself Stephen. I'll see you when you decide to cross over. Good bye" said the female in a soft voice. "I'm gonna miss ya" muttered the male. The young woman placed her hands on his cheeks before she pulled him closer and kissed him. The raven-haired man closed his eyes before he placed his hands on her waist. He felt kind of giddy and lightheaded for two reasons. 1: An angel was kissing him. 2: He was turning into a ghost again, but Mathilda had kissed him so the process would be a lot less painful.

A bright flash of light appeared and the female disappeared. The Irishman looked at his hands. They were transparent. "Well...good bye Mathilda" he muttered before he flied home. He was both sad and happy at once. Sad because he had to say goodbye to his friend again. Happy because he had a super day.


End file.
